Wizards of Whitechapel
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: Sabrina Russo and her family have to move to Whitechapel, Canada after Wizardry is exposed in New York. But nothing seems to add up when Sabrina befriends a group of awkward yet lovable people, quite like her.
1. Prologue: We'll Fit Right In

**Hey guys! It's me, Lucy, here with a new story! It's another crossover, with MBAV and one of my all time favourite childhood shows, Wizards of Waverly Place (I say childhood, but I still watch it now if I can :P).**

 **I wanted to put some links on my profile for pictures and stuff, but it won't work :( Oh well, I guess you'll have to use your imaginations, right? :P**

 **This story is set after the Wizard Competition, except in this story the Wizard Competition doesn't exist. Justin, Alex and Max ( & my OC) all still have their powers and all still live with Jerry and Teresa. Also, in this story, wizards don't get their full powers until their 16th birthday.**

 **And lastly, I DO NOT OWN MBAV OR WOWP OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC AND THE PLOT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

*Sabrina's P.O.V*

I sat staring out of the window of the minivan, watching the world go by and letting thoughts run through my mind. Next to me was my older brother, Max, and in the back was my older sister, Alex and eldest brother, Justin. We were moving to a town called Whitechapel in Ontario, Canada, thanks to a jerk called T.J. Taylor. T.J. somehow exposed wizardry in New York and Dad made us all move in case people figured out that we're wizards as well.

"Hey Dad, how long until we get there?" I heard Alex ask.

"About three or four hours." Dad replied. I yawned and leaned my head on the window, falling asleep.

After sleeping for what felt like only ten minutes, but was really a few hours, I woke up to Mom's voice.

"Brina, Max, wake up, we're here."

I opened my eyes and realised my head was now on Max's shoulder, and he was asleep with his head on top of mine. I couldn't really move with my head trapped under Max's, so I tried to wake him up.

"Max." I said. No answer. "Max." I said a little louder. Nothing. "Max!" I got annoyed and jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow, finally making him wake up.

"Huh?" He mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"We're here." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Max unbuckled his and we both got out, along with everyone else. Stood in front of us was a fairly big house. Bigger than the loft above the Sub Station, that's for sure. I followed everyone inside, dragging my luggage with me. Apparently the moving truck had already bought everything here, and our rooms were ready. Me, Max, Alex and Justin all rushed upstairs to see our rooms. They all had our names on the doors, so we didn't get mixed up. My room was really cool, I couldn't wait to get my Xbox hooked up in here. As you can probably tell, I'm a huge geek.

I put my suitcases on my bed and unpacked. Well, I started but then I got really bored. "There's got to be a quicker way of doing this." I mumbled to myself. Wait, I'm a wizard, duh! I took out my wand and pointed it at my bags, saying a spell, "Love on rocks, unpack the box-es." Technically, they were bags, not boxes, but it worked just as well. I then decided to go downstairs and watch TV. I walked into the living room, where Justin was sat on the couch with his laptop.

"Hey Sabrina." He said, as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Justin, what you up to?" I asked my oldest brother.

"Just doing a little research on this place. Did you know it's a supernatural town?" He said, reading off of his laptop.

"Really?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Well, apparently there have been some weird things that happen around here, but that doesn't necessarily means it's actually supernatural." He said.

"Well, if it is, then we'll fit right in, won't we?" I said, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.


	2. First Day Jitters

**Hey hey hey! It's me again, with the second chapter of Wizards of Whitechapel!**

 **Before I start, I thought I should let you know the characters ages, since I've made this story a little different and inaccurate from Wizards of Waverly Place. Okay so, the Russo's ages;**

 **Justin: 21 years old**

 **Alex: 19 years old**

 **Max: 17 years old**

 **Sabrina: 15 (almost 16) years old**

 **Okay, now that I've cleared that up, I should probably shut up and let you read chapter 2.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and as always, I DO NOT OWN MBAV OR WOWP OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY OC.**

* * *

*Sabrina's P.O.V*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Shut up." I mumbled, as if my alarm clock would listen to me and stop beeping. But sadly, it didn't.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I groaned and reached out to shut the annoying contraption off. I then rolled onto my back and after about five minutes of appreciating the warmth of my bed, I forced myself out of it and stumbled out of my room. I walked towards the bathroom, only to find it locked.

"Wait your turn!" Max yelled from the otherside, after I'd jiggled the doorknob and banged on the door a few times. I groaned in frustration and leaned against the door. It wasn't until at least fifteen minutes later that Max finally opened the door.

"Finally!" I said, rushing into the bathroom.

"No need to thank me!" He called after me sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and turned on the shower. After I was done, I brushed my teeth, did my hair and put a tiny bit of makeup on, then left the bathroom and went back into my room, where I got dressed, and then went downstairs.

"It's about time." Max mumbled as I entered the kithen.

"I wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't hogged the bathroom." I said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Alright, stop arguing and go, you're gonna miss the bus." Mom butted in. Me and Max just grumbled as we both grabbed our backpacks, kissed Mom goodbye. Dad was still in bed, as were Justin and Alex. They're so lucky. I wish I could graduate early and just spend all day in bed like them.

"Have a good first day!" Mom called after us as we left the house. We made it just in time for the bus. We got on, and all eyes turned to us. I just kept my head down and followed Max to some empty seats, which were conveniantly next to each other. Thankfully, everyone had stopped staring at us. Unfortuately, I knew there would be more staring when we actually got to school. Ugh, I hate being the centre of attention. It makes me so anxious.

"Nervous?" Max asked me as I bounced my leg up and down.

"Kinda." I said.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." He reassured me.

"Yeah, _you_ will be. You're great at making friends." I said.

"So are you." He defended.

"Yeah, because I was _so_ popular back home." I mumbled sarcastically. Max sighed.

"You just need to learn to come out of your shell a bit more." He told me. I'm a very shy person when it comes to new people, which is why I can't make many friends.

"It's not that easy, Max." I said, slumping back in my seat. Before I knew it, the bus stopped and we were at Whitechapel High. We got off the bus and silently walked to the office.

"Um, hi, we're new here." Max said to the woman at the desk.

"Names?" She asked.

"Max and Sabrina Russo." Max told her.

"Ah, the Russo's. We've aranged for a sophomore to show you two around school, since he has a free period. Just wait over there, he should be here in a bit." She said, pointing over to some chairs. Max nodded and thanked her, and I followed him over to the leather seats.

"Great, our tour guide is some little kid." Max complained as we waited.

"He's a sophomore, Max, not a first grader." I said, "He'll only be a year or two younger than you."

"Yeah, whatever." Max said. We sat in silence for another ten minutes, as I sat there biting my nails. It's a habit I have, but it gets worse when I'm nervous. Seriously, if that guy doesn't get here soon, I think I'll end up biting my entire finger off.

"Hey, are you the new guys?" A voice finally said. I looked up from my damaged nails to see a tall guy standing there. He had messy brown hair and was dressed in a purple and white striped polo.

"Yeah, I'm Max." Max introduced himself, as we both stood up.

"And I'm, um, Sabrina." I said, noticing his emerald green eyes as I looked closer.

"I'm Benny, but you can just call me your boyfriend." He winked at me. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"You do know that I'm her brother, right?" Max said, a hint of protectiveness in his voice. At least Justin isn't here. He can be insanely overprotective when he wants to be.

"Uh, right, okay," Benny stuttered, clearly getting Max's message, "I was told to show you guys around, so I guess we should get going."

ooooo

"And lastly, my favourite part of the school. The exit." Benny said, as we neared the end of the tour. I giggled. "And that's the end of the tour. I'm not really sure what to do now, so..."

"Hey, what are those?" I asked, noticing he was holding some papers. Did he have those the whole time?

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" He face palmed, "These are your schedules and locker numbers and some other useless infomation." He said, handing us our schedules. "Oh, and Sabrina, you're in all of my classes, so if you get lost on the way to class, come find me." He added.

"Thanks." I smiled, skimming through my schedule. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Okay, you have French first, which is down that hall, to the right." Benny said to Max, pointing him in a few directions. "And you have English with me, so I'll take you." He said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks, Man." Max said. Despite Benny flirting with me at the beginning, Max and Benny were actually getting on pretty well.

"Be careful, and don't worry, you'll be fine." Max said, turning to me.

"Okay, thanks Maxie." I said, giving him a quick hug before he ran off to his first class.

"What was that all about?" Benny asked as we started walking to English.

"Nothing, I was just a bit nervous about starting a new school." I explained.

"Oh, well, I don't blame you. This place is a hell hole." Benny said. I looked at him. "Sorry, I'm probably not helping..." He trailed off. I giggled.

"Don't worry about it. My old school wasn't really any better." I said.

"Where are you from, then?" He asked curiously.

"New York." I said.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to New York!"

I smiled. I was starting to become more comfortable around Benny, which is weird for me. It usually takes me weeks to come out of my shell.

"Hey, is that a Marvels t-shirt?" He asked, totally changing the topic.

"Uh, yeah," I said, looking down at my black Marvel top.

"Awesome! I've never met a pretty girl who likes Marvel!" He said. I blushed furiously. "What else do you like?" He asked.

"Um, Pokemon, Star Wars... Oh, and all of the Knights of Ninjizu games." I said.

"This is epic! Wait until Ethan and Rory meet you!" Benny said excitedly. I smiled, but inside my stomach started churning. Who are Ethan and Rory? Are they judgemental? What if they don't like me?

"Here we are!" Benny said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realised we were stood outside a classroom. Benny opened the door and everyone looked straight at me.

"Mr. Weir, care to explain why you're so late?" The teacher asked.

"Um, I was showing the new girl around." Benny said, motioning towards me. My face went red as it felt like everyone was staring at me even more.

"Oh, my apologese Mr. Weir. Miss, would you like to introduce youself?" The teacher asked me. Oh god.

"Uh, o-okay." My heart started racing and my palms started sweating as I tried to think of what to say. "I, um, I-I,"

"This is Sabrina Russo, she's just moved here from New York." Benny jumped in and saved me, clearly noticing my distress. I don't think the teacher was expecting Benny to introduce me instead of myself, but he accepted it and told us both to sit down. We did, and my seat just so happened to be next to Benny's.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." I whispered to Benny.

"No problem. You needed a hand and I was happy to give it." He whispered back. I smiled. If Ethan and Rory are anything like Benny, maybe it won't be so bad meeting them.


End file.
